1. Field
The present application relates to integrated circuit (IC) wiring fabrication and related methods and apparatus.
2. Related Art
Some integrated circuits include metallic traces for conducting electrical signals, which are sometimes referred to as wiring lines. Integrated circuits sometimes also include inter-connects which can be connected to the metallic traces.